


Family Reunion

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin and Morgan are thrown into a strange world, they reunite with Severa and meet a woman who seems to be Cordelia in all purposes but name, and what better to celebrate a reunion than with more of the same? Commissioned by Grayjack72 and tying into all the previous commissions along the same lines from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

Robin and Morgan had no idea how exactly they had ended up in an odd world that was not their own, but the bigger surprise came when they found the long-since missing Severa serving as a princess's retainer, shocked and pleased to see her family but insisting they call her 'Selena'. Still even stranger than that was when they found Cordelia. Well, not Cordelia as they knew her, as Robin's beloved wife and Morgan and Selena's mother. She was Caeldori here, the daughter of a Hoshidan retainer and someone who had never even heard of Ylisse, let alone step foot in it.

But somehow, that didn't stop her from recognizing them on some level. On knowing that they were her family in some strange and deeply abiding way. On having some strange pull toward Robin and to the girls that claimed she was their mother, which all turned very strange when she found herself in Selena's room that night, all of them together, three sets of hands running across her body with adoring, excitable touches. There was so little that made sense about it, but somehow the redheaded Nohrian moaning, "I've missed you, mommy," while kissing her didn't set off alarms in her mind, and soon enough she was embracing whatever this was.

And what a strange forever it turned out to be. "I want to go first, daddy," Selena said, arms folded over as the twin-tailed girl responded by being her usual pouty self. "You haven't fucked me in forever." She was naked. They all were, with Caeldori being far more comfortable than she should have been as she was about to take part in a foursome with a man she'd just met and his two time traveling daughters Sitting on the far end of the bed, Robin waited, totally naked, cock waiting and ready for any takers, and the mercenary didn't even wait for confirmation before she descended hungrily upon him and made her hungers very much known.

He could feel all of the frustrations in the way Selena went at him, and Robin groaned as his needier, louder daughter descended upon him with an incredible hunger, but he wasn't exactly too upset with the forwardness of it as she shoved herself down onto his cock. She was incredibly tight, owing to the fact that she had been months in this strange world without it, but she wasn't going to let that stop her as she gave her father's lap a hard riding, the frantic energy that she had been so long without giving him, and Robin groaned as he felt her bounce fiercely atop his cock, his hands going to her hips and guiding her as she moved. "I've really missed this," he moaned, feeling the combination of his older daughter's extra tight pussy around his cock and her insatiable pace, no slower for how long it had been.

"I missed your cock too, daddy!" Selena gasped, holding tightly onto his shoulders as she moved needily and rapidly atop him. "Oh, it feels so good. I haven't had any boys since I came here because I promised you that you were the only man for me and I meant it, but I've been so horny, and it's so good to see you guys again!"

Morgan crawled over toward her sister, coming up from behind and grabbing at one of her perky, heaving breasts as she pulled her sister down into a deep, hungry kiss. "Don't forget about me," she said, face lit up with excitement as she got the chance to once more watch and feel Selena riding their father. "I've missed you so much too!' Selena moaned into her lips, a hand reaching back for her own, shorter cut red hair as she held tightly to her, and soon enough the meeker, more tactically inclined sister was enjoying the pent up fire just as much.

Caeldori could barely believe her eyes. She watched in shock and surprise at the oddly open lovemaking the family was engaged in. Her family, apparently, in some strange way. She knew for a fact that she didn't understand what was going on in front of her, but that felt like it didn't totally matter; she was amazed by what she saw before her, and that was enough to leave her damp, throwing confusion and shame to the wind as she crawled forward to reach for Selena's body as well. "I..." she began, realizing quickly that she had no words to add to the moment that wasn't entirely hers, but she knew that it was better to let actions speak for themselves; she took Selena's other breast into her hand and massaged it as she kissed at the redhead's neck.

Selena was always one to want attention. As much focus and adoration upon her as she could get. And she was receiving plenty here, moaning as she gasped and her hips sputtered, bucking wildly atop her father's cock. She could feel so much love as she pulled away from Morgan's lips and went for Caeldori's, the wide-eyed parallel to her mother shocked by it but no less enthused as Selena received confirmation that she kissed exactly like Cordelia did; perfectly. It made her angry on some level, but she didn't let that stop her as she rode harder, bucking madly in her mad approach toward release, wanting so badly to enjoy the night as much as she could. It had been too long without something like this, frustrated and wanting to once more feel the touch of her beloved family against her. She wouldn't even consider being with someone other than them, perhaps too wound up and invested in their incestuous activities to be interested in anything else.

"I love you, baby," Robin groaned, hands squeezing Selena's ass and hips as he slammed her down onto his cock. He came with a loud, harsh groan, cock twitching and sputtering within the clenching pussy, filling her up with hot, much needed cum. The tactician could feel her tighten around him, and the pure swell of excitement that came from watching her find her first orgasm in months from his touch was an utter delight; she gasped and twisted, a moaning wreck bouncing atop his dick his cum set her off, and she sank slowly back into the heights of utter delight as only the touch and hands of her family against her back kept her from falling right back down.

Selena's legs squirmed as she slowly pulled away. "Fuck," she groaned. "I'm gonna need a few. I'm out of practice, and I... Nngh, fuck, I love you too, daddy." She bit her lip and settled at the foot of the bed, breathless and a little embarrassed by how one round had taken her out so quickly.

"Do you want to go next, mother?" Morgan asked, looking at Caeldori happily.

It was so strange to be called 'mother', but somehow it felt right to Caeldori, as she looked upon the smiling face of her adoring daughter. "No, you should go first. If you were my daughter in this world, I'd want you to enjoy yourself before me." She smiled, and leaned in to take the bold move of giving a kiss to Morgan before patting her girl on the red. Morgan cooed and bounced happily about before moving toward her father, whose hands were quick to seize her and pull her in.

Morgan wasn't anywhere near as rabid as her sister, settling down onto her father's long, thick cock with much more steadiness and concern as she moaned, holding him tightly as she took him all the way in. The benefit of not being thrown into another dimension without him was that it was just another night for the two of them, nothing extra tight or needing to be worked through. Just a regular night for the very close father and daughter pair, who were much more comfortable than was even remotely appropriate, but such was their relationship.

Caeldori went for Robin's lips, and it was the tactician's turn to feel just how much she truly was Cordelia in some bizarre way as one hand settled onto Morgan's hip and the other into Caeldori's long, luxurious red hair, feeling the way she kissed the same as his wife did back home. He'd been only maybe a day without it, all things considered, so there wasn't anything particularly ravenous about the way he pressed into her lips and enjoyed it, but he couldn't say the same for Caeldori, who seemed very eager to kiss the man who claimed to be her husband, through whether by time or dimension was connected to her in ways that she couldn't fully explain, but which she felt in some deep and abiding manner. It was bizarre, but she adored it, and that adoration only grew stronger as they kissed deeper and deeper.

Memories that weren't Caeldori's ran back through her as she ran her hands up and down the sides of a heaving Morgan, memories of kissing her daughter as she was fucked on one of her first times with Robin, tender as gentle as she could have possibly been about her younger daughter. Little things that helped remind her that she did indeed hold these connections to the otherworldly visitors in some way that didn't actually need explanation; the more she watched Morgan ride Robin's cock, the more she was ready to accept it, to just embrace whatever these people did and find her own joy joining them, as they and now she herself fully believed she ought to. The strangeness did little to undercut how much she wanted to, and she pressed shamefully forward to kiss both father and daughter, unsure of how what relation there may have been to Cordelia, but not caring anymore.

The steady bouncing of Morgan's body grew quicker and quicker. She wasn't the insatiable and slightly pain-loving Selena, not by a long shot, but she was so utterly enthralled by the bliss that came from building up to something grand. It would never be as fast or as rough as her sister could go, and that was how it ought to be. Morgan was her own girl and she was her own needy, loud mess bouncing eagerly atop her father's dick, moaning and crying out in excitement. It didn't have to be as intense, it just had to be something she and her father could enjoy, and the way he returned her moans, the way his hands held tightly onto her hip as he thrust up into her and she could feel his cock aching within her, were all the signs she needed that she was having the time of her life and doing just fine anyway. There was no reason to worry about what anything should be when it felt this good.

"Cum in me, father," Morgan whined, holding onto him tightly. "I know you have for a while, but it's been a long time without everyone else here, even if Caeldori isn't truly mother. Severa i--Selena is back, and I think you should fill all of us up again, like the old days."

"Of course," Robin groaned, and urged on by his daughter, he slammed up excitedly into the squealing girl, his cock once more erupting as his legs shook and he gave his all to cumming deep and hard inside of the tight snatch of his beloved Morgan. The girl whined and twisted about happily as he filled her with cum, as her own orgasm followed with sweet, intense delight, and she bounced excitedly in place as she rode her climax right out to the very end before pulling off of his cock and slumping down to lie breathlessly beside her sister.

Caeldori was on the spot now, shivering a little as she looked toward Robin. Or at least, to his cock. It should have intimidating her, so long and thick, having conquered both of the girls who seemed to be very regular visitors of his lap and still rock hard even after cumming in both of them. She looked back toward the girls, who kissed lazily as their spread legs showed off their sloppy, creampied pussies leaking with cum. They had taken it all so well, and they had infinitely more experience than she did. With every reason to be nervous or worried, Caeldori looked back at Robin, who smiled with a measured concern, wanting to make sure she was comfortable and that he wasn't overstepping nay boundaries.

"If you're not sure about this," he began, before Caeldori tossed herself toward Robin, silencing him with a deep, intense kiss as she clung tightly to him, shaking her head in adamant refusal of what he was offering her. She was as certain as could be, not entirely sure of everything Cordelia had fallen in love with about him, but feeling the connection toward him that helped assure her that she wanted to be with him in some way. She grasped his cock, and for someone who had no idea what she was doing, her touch was exquisite, as was to be expected.

Caeldori turned around to sit backwards into his lap, and Robin groaned as his hands settled upon her hips and helped to guide her down. "Does Cordelia like this position?" she asked, biting her lip before she took in a deep breath and sank down slowly onto his cock. She gasped a little as she felt him, so big within her, but she was determined to do this, and pushed a little further down still.

"She loves it," Robin said, holding her steadily as he helped to guide her down onto his cock, all the while caressing and adoring her with his touch, making sure that she was as comfortable as could be in the process of easing her down. He knew that he was a lot to take, and wanted to be nothing but gentle with the woman who so eerily reminded her of his wife that he knew in some way that she absolutely was. 

"Ah, I can see why," Caeldori gasped, sinking further down Robin's cock, starting to push herself up a little bit for good measure as she eased herself with friction into being able to take him. "You're really... Oh, Robin, I want you to... Nngh, I can't even find the words for this now, but..."

"It's okay," Robin said softly, kissing the back of her neck as he guided her to rock up and down atop his cock. "I think I get the idea." He knew exactly what she wanted, and his hold on her hips helped give her just that, knowing that she would guide him when she wanted to go faster. Caeldori was incredible, just as tight as his first time with Cordelia, and her pussy felt the exact same, which left him to twist about happily. Drawing in sharp breaths and letting out all of the mumbled words of appreciation into her neck, he made love to the Hoshidan woman like she was his wife, deciding that she may as well have been.

Slowly, the redhead gained come confidence and some measure of being used to the sensation upon her of Robin's swollen cock inside of her. She knew that she wanted this, knew she was ready for it, and her body moved faster and faster to help her achieve that. Her 'daughters' were soon upon her as a result, crawling forward and grasping her breasts as they treated her exactly like they would have treated Cordelia herself, taking her nipples into their mouths and sucking on the little nubs happily as they ran their fingers along her stomach and her thighs. Selena had been the one who was starved for affection, but it was Caeldori who received the most of it, the heavy touches and adoration of her 'daughters' and her 'husband' leaving her breathless as she moaned and worked steadily atop Robin's cock, loving the position she was in, the way they loved her like she was their Cordelia.

Up and down she moaned, feeling Robin's thick cock stretching her out, grinding against her needy, heated inner core as she moved like never before. "It feels so good!" she gasped, pressing back against Robin, clumsily seeking his lips as her fingers ran through Morgan and Selena's hair. She felt so good, and she couldn't hold anything back as she gasped and twisted fitfully about, burning up with the kind of hot delight she hadn't realized she had so sorely needed until she was right there, feeling the love of three people upon her. The utterly unbroken affection of people who wanted her to feel good. Whatever was going on, whatever strange mystery had dragged these three from their home world and whatever connection they held, it didn't matter to her anymore. All that she cared about was how good it felt, and how much more of it she wanted, how ready she was to embrace the sweet surrender of this world and its earthly pleasures. As long as she could hold onto that, the rest was irrelevant.

She didn't even realize what was happening between her legs until her climax was already hard upon her, leaving her gasping and twisting happily about as she came. The hot, wet tightness sudden around Robin's cock ensured she wasn't alone, and the tactician pulled her down, leaving his cock balls deep inside of her as he filled her up as well, capping off the trio of his girls by cumming deep within Caeldori. Her very first creampie, and an utterly unforgettable one, she was sure. She slumped forward and gasped as the girls eased down onto the bed, fighting for a moment for the chance to be the one to kiss her first before both going for it at the same time, accidentally compromising by sharing her lips.

Robin leaned back, groaning in delight as he watched the sloppy three way kiss unfolding before his hungry eyes. it was an absolute treat to watch, one made only better by the fact that they all had their legs spread, letting him see the three pussies all leaking with his seed. Morgan was right; it had been a while since he'd been able to cum in all of them at once, as Severa had left to go journey for a little while and not come back, apparently off in another world living as Selena all this time. But they were reunited in some strange way, and he could now appreciate the sight of his girls all lying there with his cum inside of them. 

But there was something still not done, which the night would not have been complete without.

"Selena, I hope time in this world hasn't had you forgetting what we do after I creampie the three of you," he said with a wide smile, and watched as his ravenous and pushy daughter's eyes went wide with shock and delight.

"Of course not, daddy," Selena said, pulling up and dragging Caeldori with her. The two sisters both eased the woman who may as well have been their mother over toward Robin's lap, the three of them lying on their stomach as he presented his cock proudly for them to admire and adore, knowing exactly where he was going next with this. Caeldori didn't actually know, but she was willing to follow the girls' lead.

And in short order, three tongues were dragging along his cock, soaked in the nectar of all three of them but with Caeldori's proving the most powerful tasting. Naturally, it reminded them of Cordelia's in ways that hit a little close to home as their tongues dragged and danced along the shaft, adoring the tactician with all of the oral worship as a family that they'd been unable to give him for far too long. "I love you all so much," he groaned, leaning back and appreciating the way it all came so suddenly, so fiercely. The attention mounted quickly, and he was left twisting happily about on the bed as they lapped at his cock, all eager to share and to adore him once more.

Selena was the first to get him into her mouth, to suck him down deep and show off, to let him know that she hadn't missed a beat in her time away as Morgan whined in jealousy and Caeldori watched in shock at just how deep she took her father's cock before she pulled back with a smug grin on her face. She didn't even have to say anything as she shot the smile up at her father that said it all; even across dimensions, she was always going to be daddy's little girl. Morgan tried to follow suit, but she didn't even attempt to come as close as Severa had, just sucking him down and doing a good job at making him groan before she pulled up.

Caeldori knew that she had to go next, that there was no two ways about it, and she did her best as she pressed forward and took Robin's head into her mouth. She didn't really have any solid basis for what she was doing, but she pressed onward anyway, sucking him down and hoping that instinct could carry her motions as she began to bob her head. For what little foundation she was working from, she was a natural, the same way Cordelia had been, and she was treated to some sweet, rumbling groans from Robin as he squirmed where he lay, both daughters leaning to lick along the base of his cock as she took him down. In fact, the triple blowjob very quickly turned into something led entirely by Caeldori, who didn't pull as she closed her eyes and got into the zone, tried to take him down as efficiently as she could, eager and curious about what she was doing and wanting to try and do as much of it as she could.

The only thing that pulled her from her deep and thoughtful cocksucking was Robin's warning of, "I'm going to cum," and even then she needed hands from the girls pulling her head up and guiding her into position for her to pull back. She found her face sandwiched between the adoring smiles of Severa and Morgan as Robin groaned and his cock twitched and throbbed needily in front of their faces, a few strokes from Morgan helping him come undone as he came hard. His cock spewed, and a massive load splattered onto their faces, capping off three creampies with a much needed and well deserved facial as the girls held their faces all tight together for good measure.

Maybe a little too coloured by the daze that came from four orgasms in quick succession, or maybe just because of the lighting, there was almost no telling Caeldori from his Cordelia as he looked at his girls all lined up and with cum on their faces. Especially when the kissing and licking began, all three of them doing their best to clean each other up, and Caeldori threw herself eagerly into cleaning the girls off, just as much as Cordelia would have been. Robin was left lying there and watching in surprise as he and Morgan's attempt to make the best of their sudden appearance in another world and whatever Outrealm fuckery had brought them here turned into something else entirely; a reunion and a strange meeting.

Caeldori licked cum off of Severa's cheek, and by that point, she was ready to accept whatever this was. She embraced it without shame and without worry, happy to be there and to be loved. It didn't make sense, but it didn't have to; she found a joy with these people that left her feeling like she could call them a family and be more than happy with that.


End file.
